Un Halloween de locos
by fanfic designer
Summary: Natsumi organiza una fiesta de noche de brujas en casa de Madoka , pero este Halloween sera diferente a otros , pues será un Halloween de locos no se lo pueden perder fic especial para el dia de muertos! dejen sus comentarios, y disfruten, 2da parte!
1. un halloween de locos

**Hola , hola que tal primero que todo les cuento que este fic es un especial del día de brujas , que espero les guste mucho , por lo menso el primer capi hará alusión a la tradicional fiesta de Halloween por eso se me ocurrió prepararlo para estas fechas , que la pasen bien y lo disfruten mucho!!!**

**Feliz Halloween!!!**

**Disclaimer: **GB no me pertenece es propiedad de sus respectivos autores .. no hago esto con fines de lucro ni nada parecido .. ya lo saben , espero les guste … dejen sus comentarios .

**Advertencia : **shounen –ai , yaoi

**Summary: **Natsumi organiza una fiesta para la noche de brujas en casa de Madoka y todos están invitados … pero este Halloween no será como los otros pues será un ..

**Halloween de locos**

**Cap 1. **

31 de Octubre 4:30 pm .

Gingi y Ban entraron a un almacén donde vendían disfraces y es que a pocas hora para la fiesta de Halloween estos dos aun no tenían disfraz.

_-Flash back-_

-Mañana tengo pensado organizar una fiesta de noche de brujas , será en casa de la Srita. Madoka y están todos invitados .. eso si tiene que venir disfrazados , el que no traiga disfraz tendrá que pagar una multa o pasar un penitencia –dijo la camarera del Honky Tonk de manera divertida mientras guiñaba un ojo

_-fin del flash back-_

Los recuperadores suspiraron resignados , cuando a Natsumi Misuki se le metía una idea no había poder en la tierra que se la sacara .

-de qué demonios nos vamos a disfrazar , y además con el dinero que nos queda creo que solo nos alcanzará para que uno de nosotros lleve disfraz , dijo Midou pensativo y también molesto sin saber si entrar o no en el lugar .

-bueno entonces compremos uno , luego lo sorteamos el que se quede sin disfraz , tendrá que hacer la penitencia porque tampoco tenemos para pagar la multa –dijo el rubio medio divertido

-ESTAS LOCO , NI LA MULTA NI LA DICHOSA PENITENCIA YO NO HARÉ NINGUNA DE LAS DOS!!! –alegó el de gafas purpuras agarrando al otro de la camisa mientras le daba una gritada

-TxT Ban!!! Tranquilo , mira sino nos ingeniamos el otro disfraz , creo que podemos construir el que falte

-¿construir? ,.. te refieres a cocer , hilvanar , pegar , cortar?, tampoco quiero a hacer eso-dijo Ban determinado

-¿y entonces ..?

El gran dilema, los dos se quedaron pensativos en la puerta del comercial sin saber que hacer exactamente

-ya no nos queda tiempo , entremos de una vez a ver que tienen y luego vemos como lo solucionamos –dijo un agotado Ban quien ya tenía jaqueca de tanto pensar

-bueno , esta bien

Estanterías llenas de disfraces de todo tipo , algunos cospleyersos , otros tipo Star Wars , otros eran los tradicionales de Halloween , esqueletos , brujas , momias , hombre lobos , frankestein , vampiro , gorros y sombreros de todas formas y colores , pelucas , uñas postizas , verrugas , narices largas y picudas , antejos de formas exorbitantes , antifaces , maquillaje para monstruo , telaraña enfrascada , sangre falsa, serpentinas , globos anaranjados y negros , calabazas de piñata , y toneladas de dulces y bromas para la noche de brujas .

-wow!!! Cuantas cosas –dijo un chibi Ginji muy emocionado viendo para todos lados

-no puedo creer que gastaremos lo último de dinero que tenemos en comprar estas tonterías esa Natsumi nos mete en cada problema y nosotros tontos que nos dejamos –dijo un abatido maestro del Jagan .

-anda Ban no seas aguafiestas , la pasaremos muy bien Natsumi siempre es muy alegre y con ideas increíbles –dijo Ginji mientras ojeaba uno de los tantos disfraces

-si lo se .. pero .. sigo sin estar muy seguro de esta última idea cada vez son más descabelladas ¿crees que los demás lleguen disfrazados?-Ban no paraba de gruñir y de hacer gestos de fastidio -¿además a divina a quienes invitó?

-¿a quienes?

-no es obvio a los mismos tarados de siempre , para empezar al chico mono .. ojala y se disfrace tarzán ejejeje –Ban rio como maniático

- quien sabe si lleguen , recuerda que Shido es un poco serio para estas cosas n_nU… por cierto .. ¿ya tienes en mente de que te gustaría disfrazarte?-preguntó Ginji con carita curiosa y grandes ojos brillantes

-no tengo ni idea .. ¿y tú?

-tampoco , creo que desde aquí ya tenemos un problema

-esto es tan ridículo-dijo Ban entre dientes

Y mientas nuestro héroes continuaron su viaje en la tienda de disfraces otros personajes también se estaba alistando para la noche .

La recepción de la casa de Madoka estaba lista , el lugar estaba adornado para la ocasión con enormes globos metalizados en negro , blanco y naranja , serpentinas y adornos de papel brillante , y figurillas tradicionales de fantasmas y calabazas pendían del techo , y todo iluminado misteriosamente con luces rojas y naranjas le daban justo el ambiente .

-gracias por dejarnos hacer la fiesta aquí-le agradeció la camarera con una sonrisa en los labios

-no es nada ,desde que me contaste tu idea estuve de acuerdo y me pareció genial no podía negarme –le dijo Madoka devolviéndole la sonrisa

-espero vengan todos y traigan sus disfraces tengo pensado hacer un concurso al mejor disfraz pero será sorpresa para el final de la noche.

-suena muy bien .. ¿y tu de que te disfrazarás?-le preguntó la violinista algo curiosa

-aun no sé , ya te contaré de que se trata. Tu también debes disfrazarte , jejeje nos vemos al rato iré a ver qué tal va todo con los preparativos .-Natsumi salió alegre y enérgicamente aun le hacían falta hacer algunas llanadas además de la comida , y la música , además de su propio disfraz .

_Mientras tanto… _

-Anda vayamos .. no seas así seguro estará divertido

-no quiero ir , además no tengo disfraz

-no importa .. . lo importante es divertirse .. anda –Kazuki trataba de convencer a Juubei de que fuera a la fiesta , pero Juubei se rehusaba no era del tipo de chicos de los que se siente muy cómodo en ese tipo de reuniones

-no Kazuki , ve tu si quieres a mi no me gustan esas cosas

-anda , no seas así no quiero ir solo lo alegre es ir juntos

-tendré que pagar multa si no llevo disfraz

-yo pago tu multa , pero anda no seas a si –Kazuki lo halaba de la manga y trataba de convencerlo con caritas dulces y miraditas que solo le dedicaba a él , gestos que realmente desarmaban al maestro de las agujas , quien apretaba los ojos para no verlo .

-por favor solo un ratito .. y nos vamos pronto anda si!!

-depende .. –dijo por fin Juubei dando tregua

-¿depende de qué?-Preguntó Kazuki curiosa mientras acercaba coquetamente su rostro al de Juubei al cual se colorearon de rubor las mejillas de solo la cercanía .

-depende .. de que vayas disfrazado tu, dijo haciendo una mueca medio socarrona y medio coqueta que hizo sonrojar al maestro de los hilos

-ya tengo listo mi disfraz pero no podrás verlo a menos que vengas a la fiesta –le incitó el pelilargo.

-tramposo!!!

-Jejejeje

Finalmente Kazuki logro hacer que Juubei fuera con él , aunque Juubei no llevaría disfraz porque sinceramente ningún disfraz le había agradado y a demás de que se sentiría muy extraño vistiendo uno , por eso tenían pensado pagar la multa , por su lado Kazuki si se disfrazo ni más ni menos que de de brujo . Una elegante y linda capa azul obscuro , gorro de brujo muy alto y grande , escoba y todo .

-¿un brujo?-dijo Juubei divertido al ver salir a Kazuki del cuarto , quien al sentirse observado de pies a cabeza se ruborizó cual semáforo en alto .

-¿Qué tal como me veo?-preguntó tímidamente a su pareja quien no dejaba de verle y de sonreír con esa cara de bobo que ponían los enamorados

- te vez precioso te queda muy bien – le dijo con sinceridad a lo que Kazuki no sabía ni donde meterse .

-gracias –bajó el rostro apenado

-¿nos vamos?-Juubei se puso su chaqueta y le ofreció la mano a Kazuki salieron del apartamento con rumbo a la casa de Madoka , Kazuki no cabía de felicidad por fin había convencido a su Juubei de ir con él a la fiesta , Juubei era un chico algo introvertido y le hacía falta divertirse un poco a veces lo veía tan serio , así que era una hermosa oportunidad para pasarla bien .

Ya casi eran las 7:00 pm hora en la que habían quedado de encontrarse , Natsumi , Paul y Hven fueron los primeros en llegar .

Paul iba disfrazado de pirata con su parche en el ojo , su garfio en la mano y hasta su pata de palo , su sombrero pirata se veía muy bien

-vaya Paul , Sr. Pirata arghh , jeje está muy interesante tu disfraz-le dijo Hven quien iba disfrazada de nada menos que de una sexy vampiresa , con un vestido muy ajustado (que raro XXD) negro que dejaba ver sus curvas y al centro un escote de tamaño colosal que exhibía su figura monumental , los labios pintados de negro , sombras en los ojos y el cabello pintado de negro (claro que tinte temporal ) largo y lacio , lo que la hacia ver pálida y atractiva , se veía espectacular , con colmillos de vampiresa y todo .

-wow! Señorita Hven se ve usted genial –dijo una impresionada Natsumi que iba disfrazada de chica frankestein , pintada de verde pálido , con sus tuercas y tornillos sobresalientes en su cuello , cabello erizado y dibujadas las suturas y cicatrices en su frente y cuello , además de alto zapatos de plataforma .

-tu disfraz tampoco está mal –le dijo la negociadora al verla de pies a cabeza

-es verdad , tu disfraz está muy original –dijo Paul sin creérselo

-bienvenidos qué bueno que pudieron venir al a fiesta –dijo Madoka dando la bienvenida , el disfraz de Madoka era de un hada , halas trasparentes y redondeadas como de libélula y un vestido largo azul con brillantina el cabello recogió en una yoyo y una tiara en su frente .

-wow!! Señorita Madoka que bien se ve

- n//n gracias

-¿aun no han venido los demás? –preguntó Natsumi curiosa al ver que eran los primeros en el lugar

-aun no , esperemos un rato mas , sabes que Gin y Ban siempre se demoran –dijo Hven mientras pasaba sus dedos por entre sus cabellos ahora negros como la noche

-es verdad .

Los siguientes en llegar fueron Kazuki y Juubei .

-wow Kazuki-san , se ve muy bien !!-dijo Natsumi al ver al brujito acompañado de Juubei

-Juubei y tu disfraz?-pregunto Natsumi inquisitiva

-no conseguí uno a tiempo pero te pagaré la multa

-bueno ya veremos si te toca multa o penitencia –dijo la chica divertida , Juubei solo puso cara de susto , al rato llego Shido , disfrazado de … ZOOMBIE!?

-jejeje eres un Zombie?-le preguntó Kazuki divertido

-algo así , no se me ocurrió nada –dijo desinteresadamente su disfraz no eran más que ropa medio rota y sucia y en girones lo que si lo hacía verse como zombi era la cara entalcada completamente blanca y unas enromes ojeras que se había pintado bajo los ojos .

-Juubei y tu disfraz?-lo molesto el chico de las bestias –zombie

-ya me encargaré de eso –dijo Natsumni siempre manteniendo su toque de misterio y amenaza lo que hizo a Juubei tragar saliva quien sabe que lo podría a hacerle por no llevar disfraz sin embargo trató de relajarse

-¿Quiénes mas van a venir Natsumi?

-invité a Emishi , y a Ginji y a Ban por supuesto-Shido hizo una cara de desagrado al oír al último mencionado

-qué raro que Emsihi no este aquí , el siempre es el alma de las fiestas-observó Kazuki

-es verdad , es realmente curioso que no esté por aquí , que raro

-pues a mí no me sorprende –agregó el maestro de la bestias

-¿a no? ¿Y por qué?

-dijo que se había inscrito en un concurso de tallar calabazas y debe estar ocupado en eso –dijo pensativo como quien recuerda algo

-oh que pena no sabía eso .. –Natsumi hizo un gesto de tristeza el cual disimuló lo mejor posible , Emishi de verdad le agradaba y era una lástima que no estuvieran en la fiesta , ella esperaba contar con su alegre y divertida presencia el siempre hacia las fiestas toda una bomba .

-bueno en ese caso los únicos faltantes son los Get Backers –dijo Heven viendo a todos lados y apenas terminando de decir la frase y los reyes de roma bien que se asoman , aparecieron los más extraños personajes de la noche .. eran Ginji y Ban con sus …¿disfraces? .

-vaya miren quienes llegaron , por un momento pensé que se había arrepentido –bromeo Shido –sobre todo tu serpiente tarada por qué no traes tu escamoso disfraz

-oye me sorprende que tu no estés disfrazado de gorila o de tarzán .. –se defendió Ban

-Oigan!!! No empiecen es una fiesta de noche de brujas no fiesta de puñetazos –loa separó la chica frankenstein

-si es verdad , esta noche es para divertirse y pasarla bien –agregó Hven

Los chicos hicieron las paces por lo menos momentáneamente.

-¿veamos de que vienen disfrazados exactamente?-Paula pareció desconcertado sobre todo por Ginji quien parecía que más que a una fiesta de disfraces iba a un hospital , lleno de vendaj s por todo el cuerpo

-soy una momia n_nU

-¿momia? ¿y quien te envolvió tan mal?

-Ban!-dijo Ginji inocentemente , Hven y los demás hicieron un esfuerzo por no reír pero luego estallaron en carcajadas.

-si , ja-ja-ja, que gracioso , vendar no es tan fácil como parece –se quejó el moreno además , después de gastar en disfraces , para lo único para lo que nos quedó dinero fue para gasas y vendajes de farmacia , ¿contenta Natsumi?-alegó un fastidiado Ban a lo que Natsumi solo sonrió divertida

-¿y tu que eres?

-el disfraz de Ban era ralamente curioso tenía un antifaz , una capa y un sombrero estilo robín Hood hasta con una pluma roja a un lado (parece mas Tuxisdo mask que otra cosa XXD)

-no sé que soy , realmente era el único disfraz que conseguimos y para el único para él nos alcanzó –dijo un poco desmoralizado

-jejejeje bueno digamos que eres el enmascarado de los pobres jajajajaja-todos se echaron a reír por lo que Ban estaba más que furioso

-oigan al menos traje disfraz el chico lanza agujas no trae disfraz a menos que venga disfrazado de tarado !!-dijo burlonamente solo para desquitarse

-oye que dijiste!!!-Juubei también estaba a la defensiva

-no le hagas caso . –Kazuki tranquilizó a su compañero antes que corriera la sangre

-ya , ya , Ban tu eres el que empieza

-no es cierto!!!

-tranquilos , vamos venimos a divertirnos no?-Madoka apreció en escena , a Shido se le subieron los colores al rostro , la chica se veía divina en su traje de hada del bosque , y el sonrojo se le noto aun bajo las capas de pintura blanca que llevaba en la cara .

Y así empezó la fiesta : música , comida platica , bebida y un rato apacible , Natsumi se veía un poco decaída , Hven se acercó a la chica .

-oye Natsumi , ¿estás bien? ¿ Qué pasa? Es una fiesta y te noto muy callada

-no , no no es nada Srita. Hven , de hecho estaba pensado en una penitencia para el Sr. Juubei por no traer disfraz , y se me acaba de ocurrir algo , jejeje –la chica se levantó de un brinco de su asiento en seguida ante los ojos sorprendidos de Hven .

-¿Qué le pasa?

-OIGAN UN MOMENTO SU ATENCION POR FAVOR! –Natsumi llamó a todos para ponerle un poco de alegría a la fiesta –

Primero que nada , me alegra que hayan venido a la fiesta , y pues déjenme contarles que primero que nada haré una presentación de cada uno y sus disfraces porque al final de la noche haré un concurso y el ganador tendrá un premio –todos abrieron muy grandes los ojos ante la palabra premio y mas los recuperadores quienes los tenían grandes como platos soperos –así que haré un recuento .

Primero tenemos : a nuestra anfitriona , quien amablemente nos permitió hacer nuestra fiesta aquí en su casa .. la Srita . Madoka , con su hermoso traje de hada del bosque –Madoka se sonrojó ligeramente ante la presentación , todos le aplaudieron , Shido no podía disimular su contento y su emoción de verla tan linda esa noche

-luego tenemos al jefe!!! con su traje de pirata de los 7 mares!!! Jeje un aplauso –los invitados aplaudieron y Paul agradecía como si fuera un actor de cine

-bien Paul!

-luego a la vampiresa mas sexy de la noche .. la Srita . Hven -la negociadora posó coquetamente y envió besitos a todos

-por este lado al zombie!! Shido Fuyuki!!!-Shido solo saludo nerviosamente , Madoka estaba más sonriente de lo normal –"debe verse muy bien"

-y por este otro lado .. los GetBackers , Ginji es una momia mal vendada jajajaja –todos rieron divertidos y Ginji saludo al estilo chibi , y a Ban Mido el maestro del Jagan el enmascarado del jagan!!! –Ban solo alardeo de su traje haciendo graciosas poses que solo daban pena .XXD

-bu!!! Perderás serpiente tarada!!-le grito Shido

-tu será el que pierda chico mono –zombie de pacotilla

-ya van a empezar .. aun faltan mas participantes –los regañó Natsumi continuando con el certamen de disfraces … Kazuki Fuuchoun el brujo , Kazuki solo hizo una reverencia agradecida y un poco tímido .. y su mejor amigo Juubei quien por hoy solo tiene disfrazado de Juubei , varios rieron divertidos .

-Penitencia!!!-gritaron algunos

-multa!!! Y que sea cara!!!-gritaron entro otros , entre ellos Ban

-hey!!!, soy yo quien decide , como organizadora de la actividad y para que sea justo será por sorteo de esta forma Natsumi decidió hacer un sorteo a votación cada invitado escribiría en un papelito si querían que Juubei tuviera penitencia o multa y el que tuviera ms , eso sería lo que le tocaría para ser más justos .

Echaron sus papelitos en una cajita y después de revolverlos , Natsumi comenzó a sacarlos , el primero decía : MULTA ¥1,0000.

-Me imagino quien escribió este –dijo Natsumi , en tono algo bajo , por lo que nadie escuchó

-¿qué le salió?-preguntó Ban muy animado y socarrón

-el primero dice : MULTA

-Juubei pareció tranquilizarse

-de ¥1,0000.-agregó luego la cámara frankestien por lo que la cara de tranquilidad del maestro de las agujas voladoras pasó a una de preocupación

-pero aun no hay veredicto , sacaré otro papelito –El siguiente que salió decía:

-PENITENCIA: QUE BAILE-el rostro de Juubei se ruborizó de susto , Kazuki solo rio divertido

-lo escribiste tu!?

-claro que no –se defendió siempre en tono gracioso

-veamos este otro –Natsumi sacó otro este decía: PENITENCIA QUE BESE A KAZUKI –en cuanto el enunciado fue leído en público la pareja se puso roja como cereza , sobre todo Kazuki quien se puso nervioso y Juubei que no sabía ni dónde meterse .

-jajaja esa está buena .. que se besen!!!-gritó el fastidioso de Ban

-esperen veamos que mas dice los otros papelitos: salieron otros dos de Multa y otros dos de Penitencia pero no especifican que tipo de penitencia .

-bueno creo que hubo empate entre multas y penitencias y como todavía falta la mía para desempatar .. Natsumi hizo un silencio que puso a todos nerviosos y luego poniendo una carita picara dijo:

-yo también voto por penitencia , lo ,lamento Sr. Juubei , pero a mí me encantó la que pusieron de besar al Sr. Kazuki !!!-todos aplaudieron y empezaron a canturrear: que se besen ,que se besen , que se besen!!! Los dos chicos no podrían haberse puesto más colorados .

-NO LO HARÉ!!! Yo no beso a Kazuki en público- se negó el Kakei con las mejillas demasiado coloradas como para disimularlo .

-anda es noche de brujas .. además estamos todos en confianza

-no lo haré –Juubei seguía necio a pesar de las suplicas de Natsumi y aun cuando la chica estaba poniendo su carita más dulce y sus ojos más grandes y brillantes , no funcionaba tal vez pro el maquillaje verde .

-solo con una condición –esta vez fue Kazuki el que intervino , todos voltearon a ver sorprendidos y hasta Juubei puso cara de no creérselo

-solo si Shido y la Srita. Madoka se besan también –dijo con una sonrisa enorme en los labios , la violinista y el maestro de la bestias se pusieron color carmesí

-OYE POR QUE NOS METEN A NOSOTROS!!!

-Si no lo hacen entonces no hay beso , ni tampoco pagaremos la multa –dijo Kazuki simpáticamente sin dejar de sonreír.

Shido y Madoka estaban muertos de nervios y de pena , Madoka solo jugueteaba nerviosa y tímida con los adornos de su traje mientras Shido aun se le delataba de sobra el sonrojo mas que evidente aun con la cara toda blanca de su disfraz de zombie!!!

-oye , anda Chico –mono –zombie , besa a la chica!!! Jujuju –Ban no dejaba de fregar al pobre Shido y todos seguía coreado lo de beso , beso , beso

-Hven alentó a Madoka y con pequeños empujoncitos la dejó frente a Shido quien tragó nerviosamente , y se acercó a paso lento pero seguro a la violinista

-Shido?

-no estés nerviosa .. –Shido se acercó a a ella hasta que ambos acortaron distancia los ojos grande y vacios de Madoka viendo a la nada , concentrándose únicamente en la cercanía de Shido , en su aroma , en su tibieza , Shido tocó con delicadeza el rostro de Madoka acunándolo entre sus fuertes y grandes manos y luego le dio un suave y delicado beso en los labios , la chica cerró los ojos y los dos disfrutaron de un delicado y tímido beso , todos aplaudieron , Ban chiflaba y las mejilla de Natsumi se colorearon intensamente por alguna razón le había vuelto a mente cierto comediante amable y divertido que le agradaba mucho y que extrañaba mucho en su fiesta .

Kazuki y Juubei solo se quedaron viendo para luego ruborizarse mucho .

-Bueno Sr.. Kazuki un trato es un trato

-si tanto quieren ver deléitense con esto –Juubei tomó a Kazuki de la cintura y le dio un beso profundo , Kazuki apenas tuvo tiempo para verle venir , cerró los ojos a la vez que un oleaje de sensaciones se apoderaba de el en un instante , sintió el calor subir como fuego a la cara , la sensación de que te estén viendo disfrutar de un beso , lo hacía morirse de pena y de nervios , pero aun así devolvió el beso con entusiasmo , una pequeña lucha de lenguas que dejo a todos boquiabirtos , Natsumi tenía rojas hasta la orejas , a Ban se le resbalaban las gafas , chibi Ginji tenía la cara color tomate maduro , Paul y Hven solo reían pícaramente y la negociadora se abanicaba con la mano .

El beso se prolongo largo rato hasta Shido se quedó helado el no se habría atrevido a un beso como ese con Madoka quién aun estaba cabizbaja con una sonrisa tímida en el rostro y las mejillas tiernamente coloradas , pero Juubei y Kazuki realmente parecían pegados con goma , hasta que Ban tosió un poco , y los sacó del ensueño y del la placentera y agradable sensación ambos se separaron avergonzados pues ralamente se habían olvidado de que estaban en publico .

-cof, cof

-jejejeje, bueno creo que ya hubo muchos besos por hoy iniciemos la fiesta- Natsumi subió el volumen a la música Hven se puso a bailar , Natsumi y Paul también , Shido sacó a bailar a Madoka y Ginji y Ban aprovecharon el baile para atacar la comida , Kazuki y Juubei aun estaba azareados por lo de beso y apenas se atrevían a verse con las caras rojas .

-Eso fue muy osado , Juubei Kakei—dijo Kazuki quitándose su sombrero de brujo y dándose aire con las alas anchas de este

-pero te gusto no es cierto?-le dijo en tono pícaro lo que hizo a Kazuki ruborizarse increíblemente y solo reír bajito

-la verdad es que me encanto –los ojos caubas brillaron llenos de deseo y pasión , decidieron perderse un rato entre los pasillo y habitaciones de la gran mansión Otowa.

Y como en toda buena fiesta de Halloween luego los invitados se reunieron en circulo para oír y contar historias de terror .

-oigan que tal si relatamos historias de miedo –dijo Natsumi mientras se alumbraba la cara con una linterna en pose de aparecido .

-historias de miedo? Eso parece mas de niños de campamento se quejó Ban

-a puesto que si te asustas justamente como niño de campamento serpiente tarada-lo molestó Shido

-ja tu te mojarás los pantalones cuando escuches mi historia

-oigan y Kazu y Juubei?-preguntó chibi Ginji viendo a todas partes

-mejor no preguntar después de ese beso que se dieron no creo que haya que buscarlos –dijo Hven algo ruborizada los demás también se sonrojaron

-cof , cof , yo empezaré con las historias –fue Natsumi la que inició todos escuchando atentamente , Ginji por supuesto temblaba como gratina agarrado de del cuello de Ban quién se lo trataba de sacudir a cada momento sin mucho éxito

-deja de halar cobarde –decía un pobre Ban medio estrangulado

-ya no sigas Natsumi .. ya no sigas!!!

-jejeje vaya Sr. Ginji no creí que fuera usted tan asustadizo

Así siguieron las rondas , Ginji temblaba y se comía las uñas del miedo , la que mejor las relataba era Natsumi que le ponía suficiente suspenso y misterio para dejar a todos sin aliento , Shido también era bueno sobre todo cuando se trataba de hacer los sonidos de los animales , Hven también contaba buenas historias de aparecidos y fantasmas y Paul relataba anécdotas de apariciones y espantos en el mismísimo Honky Tonk lo que hacía a Ginji erizar los cabellos y palidecer como un "muerto".

Madoka se aferraba tímidamente a la camisa de Shido mientras a Ginji le castañeaban los dientes del miedo .

-sí que resultaste gallina

-Ban-chan .. tengo miedo … !!!

irían por la 5ta ronda de cuentos de miedo y ya pasarían de las 2.00 de la madrugada .. cuando de pronto los adornos luminosos de la estancia se apagaron , Ginji fue el primero en dar un brinco y abrazarse con toda su alma al pobre Ban , mientras Madoka sollozó y se aferró a los brazos anchos y fuertes de Fuyuki

-Oigan que rayos!!!

-un corte de luz?-de pronto como si los relatos y cuentos de miedo se hubiera hecho realidad un grito aterrador se escuchó en toda la mansión como un eco horripilante , era la voz de la camarera , todos se alteraron , Madoka lloraba horrorizada pero estaba segura e los brazos del maestro de las bestias , Ginji estaba ahorcando a Ban del miedo , Paul como buen caballero protegió a Hven quién también estaba atemorizada , de pronto las luces volvieron a prenderse , pero algo estaba mal , algo faltaba .

-NATSUMI!!!!

-¿Dónde ESTA NATSUMI!?

…..

**Continuará… **

**Jojoj feliz Halloween .. jaja espero les haya gustado y pues esta primera parte es especial para el día de brujas , no se pierdan el próximo capi.. ¿Qué pasó con Natsumi? Lean y lo sabrán ..jojojo dulce o truco!!!**

**Chao!!!**


	2. secuestrada y encontrada

**Hola , hola que tal primero que todo les cuento que este fic es un especial del día de brujas , que espero les guste mucho , por lo menos el primer capi hará alusión a la tradicional fiesta de Halloween por eso se me ocurrió prepararlo para estas fechas , que la pasen bien y lo disfruten mucho!!! Este es el segundo capi .**

**Disclaimer: **GB no me pertenece es propiedad de sus respectivos autores .. no hago esto con fines de lucro ni nada parecido .. ya lo saben , espero les guste … dejen sus comentarios .

**Advertencia : **shounen –ai , lemon solo implícito, yaoi** ,** hetero

**Summary: **Natsumi organiza una fiesta para la noche de brujas en casa de Madoka y todos están invitados … pero este Halloween no será como los otros

En el capi anterior de un Halloween de locos ..

-Oigan que rayos!!!

-un corte de luz?-de pronto como si los relatos y cuentos de miedo se hubiera hecho realidad un grito aterrador se escuchó en toda la mansión como un eco horripilante , era la voz de la camarera , todos se alteraron , Madoka lloraba horrorizada pero estaba segura e los brazos del maestro de las bestias , Ginji estaba ahorcando a Ban del miedo , Paul como buen caballero protegió a Hven quién también estaba atemorizada , de pronto las luces volvieron a prenderse , pero algo estaba mal , algo faltaba .

-NATSUMI!!!!

-¿Dónde ESTA NATSUMI!?

**Cap 2. **

**Secuestrada y encontrada.. **

Los gritos de los invitados en la recepción despertó a los durmientes quienes un frenesí de pasión habían encontrado una habitación abierta y se habían colado , la cama mullida , las sábanas revueltas y los cuerpos sudorosos y desnudos daban fe de lo que había ocurrido .

Kazuki despertó sobre saltado en el momento que las gentes abajo gritaron se había escuchado un fuerte trueno que iluminó la habitación en penumbras e hizo un contaste perfecto entre el drama y el horror.

-Oíste Juubei? –le dijo a su pareja recostado a su lado

-tranquilo , son unos gritones no aguantan una historias de miedo

-eso no pareció un grito por una historia de miedo , parece algo serio deberíamos bajar a ver

No se movieron , Kazuki se abrazó a Juubei pero los gritos y el barullo continuaba intranquilo abajo .

-mejor bajemos , me está dejando intranquilo-se vistieron y bajaron lentamente por las escaleras , vieron que todo era caos , los chicos habían encendido todas las luces de la mansión y no solo ellos sino el personal de mucamas y mayordomos de Madoka también estaba buscando algo o alguien .

-que sucede?-Kazuki se puso en alerta cuando vio a todos con caras de preocupación

-al fin se dignan a bajar , mientras ustedes dos estaban fornicando

-oye!! Retira lo que dijiste –Juubei se puso muy molesto y listo para lanzarle a Ban algunas Agujas pero Ginji los paró en seco

-alguien secuestro a Natsumi

-¿Qué?-la recién aparecida pareja no podía creer lo que oía

-Natsumi estaba con nosotros contando historias de terror , luego hubo un apagón y desaprecio frente a nuestras narices-dijo Hven muy asustada .

-les ayudaremos a buscar –ofreció Kazuki apesadumbrado

-nada, antes pondré las reglas –dijo Midou molesto por la amenaza de Juubei-yo voy con el hilandero , chico agujas voladoras con Ginji , chico mono con Pol , y Madoka con Hven

-oye porque eso?-preguntó Shido exaltado

-para evitar distracciones-dijo con tono sarcástico

-no dejaré que te vayas con Kazuki

-no le voy a ser nada , no me lo voy a comer –dijo en tono socarrón el maestro de Jagan halando a Kazuki de la muñeca antes que cualquiera dijera algo

-mas te vale que no le hagas nada o te las veras con mis agujas , lo amenazó el Kakei antes de que desaparecieron por el corredor

-si , huy!! Que miedo mira como tiemblo-a Juubei le hervía la sangre pero no le quedó de otra además Kazuki sabia defenderse bien y sabia que si Ban intentaba algo seria historia ante los poderosos hilos del Fuuchoin .

-Vamos Ginji , vayamos arriba –Juubei decidió continuar con la misión rescatar a Natsumi Ginji lo siguió sin protestar

-NATSUMI!!!! NATSUMI!!!-Hven gritaba a todo pulmón , tras ella Madoka con Mozart la seguían

-es inútil , creo que Natsumi ya no debe estar dentro de la mansión , seguramente el secuestrador la sacó de aquí

-pero tenemos seguridad en la entrada , no pudieron llevarla lejos-dijo Madoka dando un suspiro

-pero ya la hemos buscado por todas partes-Hven parecía perder toda esperanza .

-Mozart, tú conoces bien a Natsumi trata de sentir su aroma y llevarnos a donde se encuentre

-es verdad , Natsumi vino por acá varias veces , Mozart ya debe conocerla y seguirá su olor

Pero el perro no localizaba nada , buscaron en todas las habitaciones del tercer piso , luego el segundo y tercero , en cada uno de los cuartos y no había nada .

--

-utilizaré a los animales para que busquen a Natsumi en toda el lugar –le dijo el maestro de las bestias al dueño del café Honky Tonk

-es una buena idea –Shido chifló fuerte tanto que Paul tuvo que taparse los oídos , y al instante todos los animales de las cercanías se reunieron ante su presencia esperando ordenes .

-busquen a Natsumi , y tráiganla aquí – todos los animales corrieron por los pasillos : ratones, gatos , perros , leones , aves , reptiles y todo ser vivo animal que estuvo cerca siguieron la orden del amo de las bestias

-ojala la encuentren –dijo Paual como hablndo consigo mismo

-si no la encontraran significará que ella ya no está en la mansión –Pual parecía preocupado no solo era su mejor empleada se había encariñado como un padre con su hija con la jovencita siempre alegre y trabajadora

-Natsumi-chan

--

-¿entonces piensan que Natsumi ya no está dentro de la mansión?-le preguntó un incrédulo Midou a Kazuki quien utilizaba sus hilos

-regresen!!!

Los hilos que habían salido del cascabel y recorrieron todo los pasillos regresaron como la cuerda de un yoyo.

-el hilo no localizó nada ..

-busquemos por los jardines externos , el secuestrador no pudo haber ido lejos

-bueno vamos , no perdemos nada con ver –dijo Ban sin mucho animo

Se quedaron en silencio un buen rato , no se dirigieron la palabra a Kazuki ,Ban nunca le había simpatizado mucho , pero se aguantaba no quedaba de otra además eran profesionales y todo era por encontrar a la joven camarera .

-¿cómo estuvo tu cita con chico aguja?-le preguntó de prono Ban de modo pervertida

-Que!!? Que te importa –las mejillas de Kazuk se colorearon como fresas y se volteo ofendido caminando más rápido

-tan bueno estuvo que no puedes ni contarlo?

-deja de molestarme quieres!!!-el rostro de Kazuki ya estaba color tomate de enojo y de vergüenza

-bueno ya!!! , por el rato que se desapreciaron deduzco que si estuvo bueno muy bueno!!

-dijiste que nos ponías en parejas disparejas para que no nos entretuviéramos ,.. sin embargo te empecinas en fastidiarme .

-que mal humor , y eso que uno debería estar de buen humor después de tener sexo!

-o/////////O

El rostro de Kazuki parecía bombillo de navidad y tenia ganas de atacar a Ban cuando se dieron cuenta que ya estaban en la puerta que conducía a los jardines .

-mira!!!

Los guardias de seguridad que custodiaban la colosal mansión Otowa estaban desmayados en el piso

Kazuki se agachó a verificar sus signos vitales

-están vivos, solo están dormidos ..

-qué raro .. esto es muy curioso-la expresión de Ban se tornó increíblemente pensativa y cavilaba

-¿Qué es curioso?

-tengo un mal presentimiento ..

--

Moentras Ginji y Juubei ya habían buscado por todas partes , ya iba de nuevo a l salón de recepción cuando encontraron algo que llamó su atención

-mira qué es eso Juubei!!!

Clavada en la pared algo parecida a una de las agujas voladoras de Juubei , o un puñal o navaja conforme se acercaron se percataron que era un filoso bisturí con un anota amarrada

-Un.. un .. un bisturí –a chibi Ginji se le heló la sangre solo conocía a un personaje capaz de usar esas letales armas .

-Akabane!!!

***

Los grandes ojos se abrieron lentamente a su alrededor todo estaba oscuro , sentía la cabeza que le daba vueltas y le costó un poco enfocar su mirada en la figura de alguien enfrente de ella .

-Señorita Natsumi .. por fin despierta ..

-¿Dónde estoy?

-dentro del tráiler de Magaruma , el hombre sin frenos

-he?

Natsumi se increpó y vio que ya no tenía puesto su disfraz de chica frankestein , sino en vez tenía un atrevido y escotado traje color rojo , frente a ella una figura femenina que se le hacía conocida

-¿qué pasó? ¿ Este traje?

-disculpa la persona que te mando a traer , nos pidió que te vistiéramos con este atuendo pregúntaselo cuando le veas

-¿quién me mando a traer? , ¿me secuestraron?-poco a poco Natsumi iba recordando mas detalles

-no lo veas como un secuestro , en realidad es un favor .. ya te lo explicaran luego

-ahh Señorita Natsumi , ese traje le queda mejor , se ve muy bien –el Dr. Jackal apreció con su sonrisa de siempre , y su traje negro , gabardina y sombrero de ala ancha, Natsumi se ruborizó e intento cubrirse con algo por lo que Himiko y el Dr. Jackal solo rieron divertidos ante la inocencia de la chica.

-no te preocupes pronto llegaremos –toma deberías beber algo –Himiko le tendió una botella con agua que NatsumI bebió vorazmente de verdad tenía una gran sed

-llegaremos? a donde?-preguntó casi sin aire , después de un largo trago del refrescante liquido

-a tu destino , donde la persona que mando a traerte

Natsumi se sintió preocupada no sabía a dónde la condición apero n no había nada que pudiera hacer .

Mientras tanto de regreso en la mansión Otowa..

-¿y bien encontraron algo?-preguntó Ban al regresa , detrás de el Kazuki con mirada molesta .

-buscamos en todas las habitaciones con la ayudada del olfato de Mozart pero no estaba –dijo Madoka preocupada y llevándose las manos al pecho

-nosotros usamos la ayuda de mis animales pero ninguno dio con el paradero de Nastsumi –sentencio Shido

-nosotros tampoco la encontramos pero tenemos una pista , los guardias de la entrada estaban desmayados por un somnífero –dijo Kazuki entregando su informe

-somnífero ,, al parecer Natsumi ya no está en la mansión , se la llevaron en nuestras narices –dijo Ban con seriedad

-hey nosotros encontramos una buena pista , enséñales Ginji – Juubei apareció con el rubio y Amano estaba muy atemorizado temblando cual gelatina

-que encontraron?

-esto –Chibni Ginji le entregó a Ban al bisturí con la nota atada , Ban reconoció de que se trataba todo y entonces todo tuvo sentido y encajó a la perfección , los guardias dormidos , y ahora esto…

La nota decía así:

"_buenas noches queridos Get Bakcers , no se preocupen por la Señorita . Natsumi ella se encuentra bien .. no llamen a la policía , no creo que sea necesario de hecho me hago responsable por llevarla de vuelta mañana a primera hora al Honky Tonk , está en buena manos"_

_Pd: el que sigue eres tu mi querido Ginji ._

_J.(una Jota enrome en color rojo que parecía sangre)"_

A Ginji le atravesó un escalofrió y se abrazó a Bna sollozando

-Ban chan!!! TxT Akabane se llevo a Natsumi –chan

-si ya me di cuenta y Himiko le ayudó con el perfume de somnífero , que rayos se traen esos dos para que rayos se la llevarían?

-¿qué hacemos?

-no sabemos a dónde la llevaron , odio decir esto pero no queda más opción que espera a que Chacal cumpla su promesa de devolverla mañana si eso no sucede tendremos que tomar medidas –Ban reacomodo sus gafas moradas y empuño su mano , Ginji también hizo lo mismo mientras emitía ligeras descargas a su alrededor , Shido ajustaba su banda en su cabeza , Juubei sacaba unas de su agujas de su muñequera y Kazujki tomaba uno de sus cascabeles entre los dedos todos en posición de ataque y amenaza .

-espero de verdad que Natsumi aparezca mañana o sino esto se podrá feo –le dijo Paul a Hven .

***

Cuado el enorme tráiler bajó a la chica esta se encontró frente a un colosal castillo viejo , parecí asacado de una película del conde Drácula un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda a Natsmi , o era que eso estaba muy espeluznante o era que el traje estaba muy escodado y había algo de frio , lo cierto era que el tráiler dio media vuelta y se fue dejándola completamente sola en la entrada de aquel palacio de terror.

El cielo estaba de un gris plomo profundo y no tardó mucho en caer a lo lejos unos deslumbrantes rayos que atravesaron la atmósfera , Natsumi en serio se asustó cuando vio iluminarse el cielo y las primera gotas de lluvia de lo que seguro sería una gran tormenta comenzaron a caer.

Natsumi corrió con todo lo que sus piernas le permitieron hasta la entrada principal de tétrico castillo , la puerta principal se abrió crujiendo y rechinando y de verdad se sintió dentro de una película de terror.

Todo estaba en tinieblas , la puerta enrome y vieja se cerró a sus espaldas de un solo golpe , Natsumi se moría de miedo , de pronto las luces de unos enormes candelabros que colgaban del alto techo se encendieron iluminado a estancia que era muy elegante y no vieja , y polvosa como imagino .

Al centro había una enorme mesa con largos manteles blancos y servida estaba un elegante cena más bien un banquete .

-wow!!!

Natsumni abrió grandes los ojos nunca había visto algo así ,.. acaso .. acaso …

-estaré soñando –se preguntó a si misma lo que no se esperaba es que le contestaran desde el piso de arriba una conocida voz

-no , no creo que estés soñando , o estaríamos soñando los dos

-ahh!!! ¿Quién es?

-no me reconoces .. Natsumi-bajando las gradas muy despacio un hombre vestido al mejor estilo vampírico con un atraje todo negro y larga capa del mismo color apareció en lo alto del segundo nivel y empezó a bajar las gradas lentamente , cabellos largos al hombro color castaños y unos antifaces plateados .

-¿Quién eres?

-yo fui quien te invitó a pasar una velada de Halloween aquí.. conmigo

-contigo?

-te vez muy bien con ese disfraz me alegro te haya quedado –dijo sonriente , Natsumi se ruborizó al recordar ese atrevido atuendo que traía puesto ,era ni mas sin menso que un traje de diablito , una diablita mas bien en minifalda que dejaba ver sus largas piernas , medias negras caladas , un top estraple , un corbatín pequeñísimo estilo gargantilla en su cuello , el cabello suelto y los cachitos saliendo por su cabeza , por supuesto haciendo juego con los cachitos , la larga cola en su minifalda se vía muy sexy y mostraba algo mas bien salvaje de la camarera, algo diferente a lo que todos estaban acostumbrados a ver .

El rubor de las mejillas de Natsumi se incrementó cundo se vo en ese estilo medio playboy frente a ese sujeto "desconocido"

-yo.. gracias

-no me reconoces verdad , tal vez si me quito estos antifaces –el sujeto se quitó los antifaces y el rostro de Natsumi quedó atónito .. no podía creer lo que veía .. era .. era

-EMISHI!!!!

**

Mientras el equipo Get Backers se habían ido para el Honky Tonkl era más de las 4:00 de la mañana , Juubei , Kazuki , Shido y Madoka no les habían acompañado , solo Heven , Paul , Ginji y Ban se habían quedado allí , con caras largas tomando café preocupados por Natsumi sin saber si Akabane cumpliría con lo prometido .

-ha sido el Halloween mas loco de mi vida –dijo Ginji agotado cayendo rendido sobre la barra del café

-y el mío –dijo un ojeroso y rendido Midou sacando un cigarro

-pobre Natsumi , espero no esté sola y asustada-se decía Ginji al borde del llanto

- tranquilo no creo que Himiko sea capaz de hacerle daño

-pero quien sabe Akabane

-tampoco lo creo ellos son trasportistas profesionales , cumplirán su palabra

Los Get Backers se quedaron dormidos embrocados sobre la barra , mientras Hven pidió un taxi y se fue para su casa , Paul recogió los trastos , de verdad que extrañaba mucho la sonriente carita de su trabajadora favorita .

**

-Emishi .. ¿Por qué hiciste todo esto?-Natsumi no salía de su asombro sin embargo era la primera vez que veía a Emishi así .. el cabello suelto sin sus lentes morados de siempre y sin su ropa habitual , al verlo así de pronto sintió que el corazón le latía mas rápido y que el bromista se vía sinceramente muy guapo , las mejillas se le colorearon intensamente, al recordar lo mucho que había extrañado la compañía molestosa y alegre del comediante toda la noche en casa de Madoka .

-jejeje quería sorprenderte , y vaya creo que lo logre –dijo sonriente

-¿por que no llegaste a casa de Madoka? , Shido dijo que habías entrado a un concurso de tallar calabazas

-jejje no , no es cierto estaba ocupado planeando esto ..

-pero …

-lo que pasa es que siempre todas las festividades y reuniones son siempre en casa de la Srita Madoka y aunque me encanta siempre molestar a Shidito , está vez quería algo diferente , además de que Midou siempre está tan antipático .. que mejor quizá algo distinto .. tenia ganas de verte –las mejillas del bromista se tornaron sonrosadas y Natsumi también se ruborizó mucho bajando la mirada al suelo .

-Emishi .. yo..

-no quiero formalidades , yo no te digo Srita . Mizuki cierto? , dime Haruhi de acuerdo

-Haru..Haru.. no ..no puedo-las mejillas de Natsumi parecían dos cerezas de lo roja que se había puesto

-jajajaja ya te acostumbraras .. por cierto .. –de pronto empezó a oírse una música bailable muy suave y tranquila .

-me concede esta pieza.. Natsumi?-Emishio le tendió la mano enguantada con unos elegantes guantes de casimir blancos que hacían juego con las mancuernillas y la camisa de su formal traje

-yo ..

Emishi tomó a Natsumi de la cintura y está instintivamente se aferró al cuello del bromista y empezaron a bailar aquel catillo tenía un enrome salón de baile , la música era tan amena y dulce que se dejaron llevar por la música por cada nota , con suavidad , Natsumi de verdad no sabía si soñaba o era real .. solo se dejó llevar por sus emociones , Emsihi jamás había estado tan infinitamente apuesto como aquella noche en que estaban solos en un castillo de ensueño a pesar de que al principio pensó que era un estructura escalofriante y terrorífica .

Despues del baile comieron delicioso manjares que el mismo Emishi había preparó y que estaba deliciosos , pasteles, dulce , comida italiana , y todo lo que quisiera el paladar de Natsumi , luego platicaron hasta que se hizo de día Natsumi se rio mucho , Emishi tenía un maravilloso sentido del humor a ella le gustaba su personalidad y sus chistes a pesar que los demás dijeran que era un mal bromista .

-ya ha amanecido , el tiempo se fue volando .. lamento esto pero debo devolverte el Dr. Jackal prometió llevarte de vuelta al Honky Tonk para que tus amigos no se preocupen .

-yo .. te agradezco por todo pase la mejor noche de bruja de mi vida .. .Haruhi.

Lentamente como en una película romántica , loa nosotros de ambos se fueron acercando , hasta que Natsumi sintió la emoción más fuerte y profunda que su inexperto corazón jamás hubiera experimentado .. la suavidad y dulzura de los labios de un hombre sobre los suyos , sintió el corazón explotarle en el pecho y el calor subirle a la cara ., se separaron … solo quedó la tibieza .

**

Cuando Paul Wan abrió los ojos no podía creer lo que veía era Natsumi con su usual uniforme de trabajo parada frente al barra lista para trabajar .

-buenos días jefe ¿cómo amaneció hoy?

-ahhh!!! Natsumi!!! Volviste!!! TuT-Paul la abrazó feliz de ver la con bien , de los gritos del dueño del café Ginji y Ban despertaron estregándose los ojos

-por dios es Natsumi!!!

-vaya regresaste!!!-Ban no podía creerlo de ver la chic asan y salva frente a ellos

-me trajo la Srita . Himiko –dijo la chica inocentemente con esa frescura y lozanía que la caracterizaba

-con qué razón escuché un motor de motocicleta –observó dubitativo

-¿estás bien? , ¿estás entera? ¿No te paso nada?-chibi Ginji la rodeba de un lugar a otro con grande ojos cristalinos y asustados

-no para nada estoy bien –dijo sonriente y hasta más contenta de lo normal

-¿a dónde te llevaron?- preguntó el encargado del café

-estuve un tráiler con el Sr. Manaruma ,el Sr. Akabane y Himiko-chan!!!

-vaya que susto nos diste a todos ayer .. ¿pero para que te querían esos tres?

-bueno ya esta bien de interrogar la pobre Natsumi , lo bueno es que volviste con bien –interrumpió el jefe del local

-es verdad , bienvenida Natsumi!!! –dijo un chibi Ginji haciendo su baile de los abanicos

-jeje , gracias por todo , disculpen por asustarlos y preocuparlos

-bueno lo importante es que estas aquí de nuevo por un momento de verdad temí que ese Jackal no cumpliera sus promesas , habrá que avisarles a los otros , también se preocuparon mucho –dijo Ban

-si , muchas gracias a todos

-si y para celebrar .. porque nos invitas aun café y un sadwich gratis , tenemos hambre!!!-se quejó un chibi Ginji desplomado en la barra

-si por favor Natsumita!!!-rogó el maestro del jagan

-jejeje claro .. n __ n

-No , Natsumi cuantas veces te he dicho que no los consientes me deben mucho , pero mucho dinero

-no se preocupe jefe .. solo por esta vez

-siempre dices eso

_Owari!!!_

**Jajajaja púes bien esta es la segunda parte y final de lfic .. espero les haya gustado y pues se me ocurrió hacer un pequeño tributo a la pareja Emishi/Natsumi creo que de verdad se ven muy bien de pareja y pues creo que Natsumi se marcía su fic , jojo espero haya sido de su completo agrado , y pues que la sigan pasando muy bien .. se cuidan **

**Hitomiko-chan** : muchos saludos espero disfrutes de este fic , gracias por todo eres la mejor!!!

Abrazos .. sayonara!!!


End file.
